Frozen, Adventures in time book 2 The Frozen war
by thunder child 14
Summary: Elsa and Luke are magically transported to the Call of duty universe, where they are rescued by TF 141. But Makarov has captured Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf! but to make things worse, Anna is about to have a baby! with the help of Captain Price, Soap, Ghost, Roach and the rest of the 141 Luke and Elsa set out to rescue their friends and family. will they succeed or not?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Frozen War part 1**_

Luke POV

The warm night sky was so beautiful to look at, especially with my soul mate by my side.

Elsa and I had been married for only a few months and our bond was stronger than ever. I watched as Elsa took out a glass of champagne from the picnic hamper and sipped it carefully.

Behind us was my Mil MI 24 Hind helicopter gunship/transport. It was with this helicopter I had travelled in time to save Arrendale from destruction. With the help of Elsa, Her troops and some re enforcements from my own time, we had saved Arrendale and changed the past to save the future.

We had married soon afterwards and everything was fine for now, well except for a few tiffs over Trade and some Kingdoms fearing Elsa's powers. Because of the 21st century forces, No-one wanted to be aggressive towards Arrendale lest Fury rain down from the sky.

Anna who was Elsa's younger sister was happily married to Kristoff and was now 37 weeks pregnant! Just one week to go until Elsa met her baby niece.

Of course Elsa and I tried for our own Child but we weren't getting anywhere. Elsa thought as usual her powers were to blame but we continued to try nonetheless.

"Gosh this champagne is gorgeous!" Elsa exclaimed.

I took a sip from my own glass and smiled.

"This is 1997 vintage champagne, the year I was born" I replied.

"Ah well, but even though the Booze is good, it will never replace being with you" Elsa said.

I just smiled broader and leaned in for a kiss. Elsa leaned too and soon we were kissing romantically.

Being the passionate lovers we were, things did get a little out of hand mainly on the side of messing up Elsa's hair and Elsa freezing quite a few trees as we kissed and laughed.

But as we were about to finish Kissing and return to the Hind, the wind picked up.

Noticing the sudden change in temperature, Elsa and I stopped kissing and stood up.

"Something's not quite right!" I said.

As I said that, I grabbed my M16 assault rifle and checked the safety.

Something was wrong, I could feel it in my bones and I was ready for whatever it was.

As I was about to turn and get Elsa to run, there was a bright flash of light and everything went black!

Sgt Gary "Roach" Sanderson POV

Trudging through heavy snow was not one of the perks of being in the military but I had a job to do.

Ahead of me were Captain Price and Captain "Soap" Mactavish the leaders of the squad, Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley and finally Nikolai, our informant and comrade on this op in the frozen wastelands of Azerbaijan.

Shepard had ordered us to check out some ultranationalist activity in this area.

Oh I forgot to mention, the squad and I are part of Task Force 141, an elite multi-national force formed with just one objective, to apprehend or Kill Vladimir Makarov leader of the Ultranationalists.

"I have some buildings up ahead" Mactavish said.

"Roger that, we'll go and find shelter from this storm" Price replied.

Walking through the snow, we finally found a house that we could shelter in.

The Warm air inside was a welcome change to the cold air outside.

But as I searched the house for any enemy soldiers with Ghost, a bright flash of blue light caught my eye.

He had seen it too and gave a hand gesture to say "Let's go and have a look"

Searching the rooms carefully, the heartbeat sensor on my ACR went off!

"Guys, we have two contacts upstairs, going to investigate" Ghost whispered into his radio.

"Roger that, be careful" Came Mactavish's reply.

Ghost and I moved closer to the door where the blue light had come from.

From the other side were voices and they were speaking Norwegian!

"Hvor skal VI Luke?" came a female voice.

"Jeg har ingen anelse om Elsa!" A male voice replied.

"They're speaking Norwegian?" I asked Ghost.

"Maybe it's a new code" Ghost suggested.

I just shrugged and opened the door slowly and carefully, only to find two people in the room.

One was male, the other female. The man had short, wild brown hair and brown eyes that watched us suspiciously, he was wearing clothes a nobleman from 1000 years ago would wear, and the woman was wearing an icy blue dress that looked to be made of crystal! The cape she was wearing had intricately woven snowflakes on them. Her hair was platinum blonde, her eyes were bright blue and her beauty made her seem like an angel! Both of them wore a single gold ring on their left hands but the woman had a golden tiara with an emerald on the top!

The man grabbed for something on his belt, it was a colt M1911 with the .45 ammunition!

Ghost and I raised our ACR's and pointed at the couple.

"Holde tilbake fra oss!" the man shouted.

At that exact moment, Price, Soap and Nikolai decided to join us.

"Who the bloody hell are they?" Soap asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Price replied.

Nikolai however knelt down and spoke in a calm, quiet voice "do you speak English?"

"A little, but not much" the woman replied.

"Who are you and can you put the gun down?" Soap asked.

The man looked at us hesitatingly before he put the safety on his Colt and put it back in its holster.

"I am Lord of the Sky and King consort Luke Evans and this is my wife, Queen Elsa of Arrendale" The man said in a confident, non-accented voice.

Price snorted, "Arrendale? That is just a myth!"

"I wouldn't have done that" Soap warned.

Nikolai offered out his hand and Luke took it and was pulled to his feet. Once stood up, He helped Elsa to her feet.

With Ghost and me following them, the rest of the squad and the "Arrendale's" went downstairs and sat on some big, comfy sofas.

Nikolai was searching through some old books on the wall whilst I got Elsa and Luke some hot drinks.

As I passed the tea cup over to Elsa, she took one sip of it, made a face and twirled her fingers in a stirring motion over the hot liquid.

After a few seconds, Elsa took another sip and smiled.

Luke slurped his cup loudly earning several stares from the rest of us.

"That was the best tea I have tasted since I met you" Luke said to Elsa.

But then Nikolai gasped as he read a dusty, leather book that looked like it was from the 1700's or something.

"What is it?" Soap and Price asked at the same time.

"Look at this!" Nikolai exclaimed.

We all rushed over to see what was inside the book. And I nearly had a heart attack!

Inside the book was a picture of Luke and Elsa! Luke was carrying an M16 in the picture and Elsa had her palm raised up to the sky with a snowflake hovering over it.

Behind them in the picture was a white Mil MI 24 Hind!

There was an inscription under the picture, it read after Nikolai translated it "Lord of the Sky Luke Evans and Queen Elsa of Arrendale in front of their Hind Helicopter after returning from their honeymoon"

We turned to face Luke and Elsa who were talking to each other in Norwegian.

"Why does Elsa have a snowflake over her hand?" Ghost asked.

But before Nikolai could answer, someone shouted in Russian and the sound of gunfire echoed throughout the building.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Frozen war part 2**_

Elsa POV

"Get down!" the man who the others called Price shouted.

Luke and I dived behind the sofa just as a bullet flew past us and buried itself in the far wall!

Luke immediately brought out his M16 and joined the soldiers in fighting off the enemy.

Luke threw me his Colt and I held on to it as Luke and the others fired round after round.

"Shepard, we are pinned down in grid square 54, 90 we need Helicopter Gunship support over!" Price shouted as he pressed his fingers to his left ear.

Price said nothing for a moment then he said to the others "Ok, we have a helicopter on the way to pick us up, but it will be 15 minutes until it gets here"

"We'll be dead by then!" the man with the mask shouted in anger.

"Cut it Ghost!" the man Price called soap snapped.

The men fought on but from their animated chatter, we were losing fast!

"Come on Elsa, we need to get out of here!" Luke shouted.

But then the man called Roach shouted "Shit! We have enemy armour coming in!"

"Grab a javelin!" Soap shouted, gesturing to a large cylindrical shape.

But as Roach was about to run to get the Javelin, a powerful BANG echoed around the room, sending Luke and the soldiers sprawling!

The door burst open and several evil looking men burst in, all of them were holding AK 47's like Luke's 21st century forces!

Luke and the soldiers were still sprawled on the floor and were slowly getting up but the enemy were about to kill them!

Quick as a flash, I raised my hand up and unleashed a powerful icy blast which froze the soldiers up to their necks!

The room was now full of silence as the Price, Soap, Ghost, Roach, Nikolai and Luke got up and surveyed the damage.

Luke rushed over to my side and pulled me to my feet.

"Bloody Hell, how did that happen?!" Roach exclaimed as he saw the frozen soldiers.

Nikolai looked at the book again and looked back at the frozen soldiers.

His face turned to a mixture of realisation and surprise as he closed the book and said to Price "Something isn't right here!"

"Makarov must be behind this!" Ghost snarled.

"Makarov wouldn't mess with ice and snow like that" Soap replied as he gestured to the frozen soldiers who were struggling to get free.

Just then, the familiar roar of Helicopter engines filled the air and a Black Hawk came into view, just like the Arrendale helicopters but this one was painted Black whereas the Helicopters in arrendale were painted white because of the Snowy conditions they would normally fight in.

"Come on if you want to stay alive!" Price shouted as he led his soldiers into the Black Hawk. Luke and I sprinted after the soldiers, my cape billowing out behind me.

Roach pulled me into the Helicopter and Luke climbed in after me just as the Black Hawk took off and flew to the North West.

As we flew I burst into song.

_**Oh where are we now? Lost in the ice and snow, we were just passing through but we are now in this world!**_

_**Soldiers with weapons like Luke's, names of Soap, Price, Ghost and Roach. Where are we now? Fear is building up; I fear I won't be able to control my powers! **_

_**Oh where are we now? A mystery to you and me! Flying in a black hawk through the night! **_

_**I just hope we can find a way back home, just you and me!**_

Sgt Gary "Roach" Sanderson POV

Price, Soap, Ghost, Nikolai and I stared at Elsa as she sang.

"She's good isn't she?" Ghost asked.

"You can say that again" Price replied.

"So where are we going?" Luke asked.

"Back to base, we need to find out how you got there and why Makarov's forces went after you" Soap replied.

"Who the Heck is Makarov?" Elsa asked.

"We'll tell you later when we arrive at base" Price replied.

My suspicions were now on alert; two mysterious people just appear out of the blue, their picture alongside an M16 and a Hind in a centuries old book and soldiers mysteriously freezing into solid ice? Something was going on between Elsa and Luke and I was sure that whatever their secret was, we would soon find out.

(A.N I forgot to mention that Soap and Price are Armed with M4A1 grenadiers with holographic sights, Ghost and Roach are armed with Silenced ACR's with heartbeat sensors and Nikolai is armed with an AK 74U. Luke is Armed with an M16A4 whilst Elsa won't have a weapon except her powers and occasionally Luke's Colt M1911 pistol)


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Frozen War part 3**_

Luke POV

The Black Hawk landed at quarter to midnight and all of us, albeit very tired and cold climbed out of the Helicopter and landed on solid ground!

Elsa held onto my arm as I followed Price, Soap, Ghost, Roach and Nikolai into a large building that was made of metal and reminded me of my quarters before I went back in time to save Arrendale.

Behind me and all around were machines that I recognised but not very well. For example there were what seemed to be Hundreds of Helicopters and lots of fixed wing planes, some prop powered, bulky and huge whilst others were Jet powered, sleek and fast.

Inside the building were hundreds of soldiers, all of different Races, Countries and descriptions. All had the TF 141 badge on their left sleeve and all of them were staring at Elsa and I or more specifically Elsa's body!

Some wolf whistled at Elsa and I had to fix them with an angry glare.

Through corridors we walked my heart pounding harder and faster. Elsa was clinging onto my arm with a powerful grip and Ice was slowly starting to form on my jacket.

"Elsa, calm down, everything's going to be alright" I whispered.

"We need to get back to Arrendale!" Elsa replied.

"I know but these soldiers might be able to help!" I added.

Calming down now, Elsa asked "Do you still have any of the chocolates left?"

Reaching into my bag, I took out a small pouch of Chocolates and gave them to Elsa who ate them one after another.

"Alright, alright don't eat all of them" I warned jokingly as I took the chocolate pouch off Elsa and put it back in my bag.

We soon arrived at a large office, a man in sandy coloured camouflage uniform was already waiting for us.

The door closed behind us.

"General Shepard I presume?" I asked.

Several hours later

Captain "Soap" Mactavish POV

"I am telling you something is different about Elsa and Luke, but I can't put my finger on it!" Nikolai was saying.

To be honest I agreed with Nikolai as did Roach and Ghost but Price still thought Luke and Elsa were just confused civilians. We were waiting in the canteen, while Elsa and Luke were talking to General Shepard.

The big TV screen was showing a football match between Manchester City and Manchester United, all of us were watching the game with interest but as the final goal was about to happen, the screen flickered and flashed and began to show the darkened contents of an office. "I know you can hear me Task Force 141" came Makarov's voice.

Everyone in the room stood up and looked at the screen with anger!

"I have a message for Queen Elsa and the Lord of the Sky" Makarov announced.

Some of us chuckled but then a door slammed open and running through it came Elsa and Luke followed by General Shepard.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked.

"Makarov has a message for you and Luke" I replied as I gestured to the screen.

Elsa and Luke turned to face the screen and Makarov smiled.

"What do you want?" Luke asked acidly.

Makarov smiled an evil smile before he said "I have something you love"

Then as he said that, a heavily pregnant girl with red/brown hair, a man with blonde hair, a reindeer and a snowman were shoved into the view of the screen!

Luke and Elsa clenched their fists in anger.

"I have your loved ones hostage, if you want to see them alive again, surrender yourself to me if you don't they will die!" Makarov said.

"Sick Barstard!" I heard Ghost whisper to Roach.

"Let us speak to Anna" Elsa said defiantly.

Makarov nodded at one of his guards on the screen who shoved the girl with the red/brown hair closer to the screen. Now that she was closer, it was obvious she was heavily pregnant!

"Anna are you alright?" Elsa asked.

"Not doing so well thanks" Anna replied with a sad tone.

Makarov then pushed Anna out of the way and said "you are just a monster Elsa, you don't deserve anything in life but if you join me, you can beat lesser beings into submission!"

"That's a lie! I have everything I ever wanted, a loving husband, a loving family and a kingdom where no-one fears me!" Elsa replied, as she said that Blue energy started to swirl around her fingertips.

"You know that to be false! Your heart is frozen and nothing can or ever will love you! Your husband only loves you because you cursed him!" Makarov snarled.

"I agree with my ally here" came a new voice.

This man was dressed in a dark suit and had brown eyes and brown hair.

"HANS?!" Elsa snarled.

"Yes it is me" Hans replied with an evil grin on his face.

"What is in this for you?" Luke asked.

"Makarov gets Elsa's powers and I get control of Arrendale and Anna's baby so I have an heir" Hans replied.

Elsa then shrieked in anger and threw her hands outwards at the screen which froze and shattered!

"Told you Price!" Nikolai said.

Price just stared at Elsa, as did Ghost, Roach, and I. Everyone else in the room was looking in shock at the frozen screen and Elsa's hands which were still swirling icy energy!

"Is there something you want to tell us?" General Shepard asked.

Elsa just sat down at a table and Luke sat down next to her.

"Everything is true, I am Queen Elsa of Arrendale and this is my husband, Lord of the Sky Luke Evans. My sister, her husband and their two friends have been captured by that Makarov. And that shattered screen is real; I have powers to control ice and snow. I am the Snow Queen" Elsa said sadly.

"And we are going to get our family back!" Luke added.

"Now hold up! We both have a common enemy here, why don't you temporarily join the 141 and we can achieve our objectives together, we will help you rescue your loved ones and take down Makarov at the same time" General Shepard replied.

Elsa and Luke discussed this for a while before Elsa stood up and said "We will be glad to fight alongside you for the objective of Taking down Makarov and rescuing our family and friends."

"Things in the 141 have just got a lot crazier" Price murmured to me.

"Aye" I agreed. Things have got a lot crazier.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Frozen war part 4**_

Sgt Gary "Roach" Sanderson POV

The next few days, the intelligence arm of the 141 were working flat out, trying to find the source of Makarov's transmission. Elsa and Luke were training with the rest of the task force, readying for the rescue operation. Luke with his M16 and Elsa with her powers of Ice and Snow.

They had been assigned nicknames Luke was now called "Beast" and Elsa was given the unimaginative name of "Snow Queen"

They had become good friends with everyone in the 141 and we all called them your majesties because of obvious reasons. Elsa didn't use a firearm at all despite all of us in the 141 pestering her that it would be better for her to use a firearm, but eventually she was persuaded to take a weapon so she created a Bow and a quiver full of arrows made of indestructible ice.

When not training, Elsa and Luke hung out in the common room with the other soldiers, telling stories of their adventures in Arrendale and the TF 141 soldiers telling stories of our own adventures.

Magic was well and truly in the air now and everyone could feel it in the 141, by now General Shepard had managed to bring in two American Special Forces units, one a Ranger battalion under the command of Sgt Foley and a delta force team known as team Metal, under the command of call sign Sandman.

But one day when I was casually walking through the corridors of the base, I heard Elsa crying!

"It's ok Elsa, we will rescue Anna and the others" Luke said.

"But all of this started with my powers!" Elsa cried.

"No, you listen to me! Your powers are a gift not a curse! And I told you different isn't wrong!" Luke roared.

There was silence in the corridor and then Elsa cried again.

"Look Elsa, I'm sorry. I know what will cheer you up though" Luke said but more softly this time.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Luke replied.

At that I walked off in the opposite direction to the way I came.

Luke POV

Giggling with Joy, Elsa and I ran through the TF 141 base. Diving through corridors and running up and down stairs.

Finally we arrived in the common room and luckily there was no-one there.

"Are you sure about this?" Elsa asked.

"Go on, you know you want to" I said with a mischievous grin on my face.

Smiling now, Elsa conjured up a small snowball and threw it up into the air where it exploded and turned into millions of snowflakes! Slowly the common room was filled with snowflakes. I threw a snowball at Elsa when she wasn't looking which hit her in her hair!

Smirking now and speaking in mock fury "You got snow in my hair!" and she conjured up a huge snowball and threw it at me!

I dived behind a table as Elsa threw the snowball which missed me but flew past me and hit someone who was about to come through the door!

I whirled around and saw the snow spattered forms of Captain Price and the Rest of his squad!

"Uh oh!" Elsa said.

"Mind if we join?" Price asked as he grabbed a snowball.

With a quick nod from me Price, Soap, Ghost, Roach and Nikolai burst into the now snow flooded room, diving behind tables, they threw snowballs at Elsa and Me and we were all having the time of our lives.

Several hours later

The entire common room was now clear of snow after the snowball fight. Some furniture got broken, some windows got broken and some people got broken. Nothing too serious, just some bruises when Ghost thought it was funny to roll a giant snowball up the stairs and drop it on a crowd of people.

Shepard had to intervene and order us to stop the fight but it was fun and all of us were talking about it for ages afterwards.

But as we were eating dinner which consisted of an 8oz sirloin steak cooked medium rare and chips in a peppercorn sauce. Elsa had a salad instead as she didn't like eating meat. But the other soldiers and I had the meat option.

But as I was drinking some fizzy water, someone burst in shouting "WE'VE FOUND MAKAROV, SHEPARD IS DEPLOYING US ALL OUT THERE TOMORROW!"

I snorted in surprise which unfortunately made my drink fizz up so much, it exploded all over me!

"Are you sure about this?" Soap asked.

"Surveillance is correct" Shepard replied.

The entire room then burst into lots of low murmured discussions.

"We're going to get you sister and her friends out of there and hopefully kill Makarov at the same time" Price said to Elsa.

"I just hope she is ok" Elsa replied.

At that we all left the table and made preparations to go and rescue Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf.

As we made preparations, the TF 141 soldiers, Elsa and I sang.

TF 141 soldiers: _**Here we go; here we go the 141 is ready to go! Loading weapons, ready to shoot, Makarov you're going down! We've got the snow queen on our side, nothing can stop us now. **_

_**Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide! We will search until Makarov's no longer alive! **_

_**Grenadiers, snipers and rockets, we are ready to set off tonight.**_

Elsa: _**hold on sister we are coming for you, nothing will stop us until we find you!**_

TF 141 soldiers: _**Here we go, here we go, and loading to transport planes we go. Makarov, run and hide but the 141 is coming for you!**_

As the song ended, Elsa and I got on one of the transport planes along with Price and his squad.

As the huge turboprop engines on the plane started, Elsa smiled at me.

"ANNA, KRISTOFF, OLAF AND SVEN, WE ARE ON THE WAY!" Elsa and I shouted as the C130 gave its engines full power and the bulky transport plane took to the skies destination, remote Siberia.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Frozen War part 5**_

Elsa POV

We parachuted out of the Transport plane near to Makarov's compound and landed in the forest just 15 minutes past 1 in the morning. I used my powers to create a large patch of snow to land on whilst the other 70 members of the 141 including Luke used something called Parachutes to slow themselves down before landing. Once we were on the ground, everyone regrouped around a small bonfire Ghost and Roach had set up. Whilst we waited for dawn to approach, Luke and I treated the soldiers of the 141 to some Arrendale cuisine. Roasted Bear with salad and a winter fruit sauce.

"This is delicious!" one of the soldiers exclaimed as he wolfed down a large piece of bear steak.

"It's my own creation" I replied.

"Well it's brilliant anyway" Nikolai said with his mouth full.

Whilst eating we discussed the battle and what was going to happen.

"We will have a Predator drone and an AC 130 covering us from the air, our teams will be split into five. Team one will go over to this ridge and provide sniper over watch, Team two will take their security room, Team three will take control of the weapons and vehicle depots, Team four will go and rescue Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf and finally Team Five will assist teams two to four in their objectives but if they catch sight of Makarov, they are to kill him on sight" Price said as he pointed to various areas on a map.

"Most likely place for Makarov holding the prisoners will be in the containment block to the north or the Bunker underneath Makarov's office" Soap added.

"But first we must get as much rest as we can, we will need to be as alert as possible when we begin operations tomorrow" Luke said.

"I agree with Beast" Ghost added.

At that we all set up our tents and while the rest of the soldiers slept, Luke and I stayed awake that little bit longer.

"You know we might die during this battle" I said to Luke.

"Yeah, I know but at least we will go down fighting" Luke replied.

I thought about this for a moment before I said "There is one thing I would like to do before we go into battle"

Luke looked into my eyes and he immediately knew what I was talking about.

"Oh" he said.

Then we leant into each other and made sweet beautiful love for what we thought would be the last time.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Frozen War part 6**_

Cpt "Soap" Mactavish POV

It was early morning when we awoke and were ready for action. Luke and Elsa however were getting a bit Jiggy from the noises they were making.

When they did emerge, Luke's face was covered in Lipstick from where Elsa had kissed him, Elsa's hair was all messed up and they were grinning from ear to ear it had seemed they had only just put their clothes back on!.

"Be ready to begin operations in 20 minutes" Price warned.

Elsa ran off behind a tree and redid her hair and makeup whilst Luke washed the lipstick off his face and checked his M16.

Once ready, Luke and Elsa stood next to the rest of the 141, ready to attack Makarov's compound.

"141 this is Spectre 6-4, we are ready to attack over" the radio crackled.

"Roger, we are moving in now" Price replied.

"What's the status of our predator?" I asked Roach.

"Ready to go sir" Roach replied.

At that we all began our attack.

Silently we crept into the compound, Luke and Elsa near the front, Luke with his M16, Elsa with a bow and quiver full of arrows made by her own powers of course.

"Spectre 6-4 begin bombardment, Use heat sensors as we will be using Ice Storm coverage" Price ordered into his radio.

"Roger that" the radio crackled.

At that Elsa started to conjure up a powerful storm which covered the area, pelting the enemy with an almost blinding blizzard!

(A.N the TF 141 troops, the AC 130 and the Predator drone have thermal optics as does Luke, Elsa isn't affected by the ice storm because she has her powers)

"GO, GO, GO!" Price and I shouted.

At that we all ran into the battle. Bullets were flying everywhere as the 141 pushed into Makarov's compound.

Elsa let out arrow after arrow with deadly accuracy whilst Luke covered her with his M16.

The AC 130 and the Predator sent wave after wave of powerful attacks and it seemed that nothing could stop the 141.

An explosion nearby sent what remained of a truck flying towards Price who ducked behind a building.

"This is Spectre 6-4 we have sights on the hostages, they are with Makarov and are being hustled towards a Halo, request permission to engage!" The radio crackled.

"It's too risky! Fire on the helicopter with your 20MM only but stop firing if they get too close" I replied.

There was no reply as the Gunners on the C130 opened up on the Helicopter which was only 100 metres from Elsa and Luke who were still doing their attack/defense strategy.

I rushed over to Luke and shouted over the howl of the storm, "the AC 130 found your sister and her friends; they are 100 metres in that direction go! We will cover you!"

Luke and Elsa took off in the direction that I had pointed them in. Price, Ghost, Roach, Nikolai and I followed as quickly as we could.

Bullets flew everywhere as Makarov's forces spotted Elsa and Luke and tried to shoot them but the team and I quickly cut them down.

Luke POV

I ran up the stairs as fast as my legs could force me to go. Elsa was close behind as was Price, Soap and the rest of their squad. The Helicopter was a wreck, there were thousands of bullet holes in it and flames were jutting out of the right hand side!

Makarov was standing on the edge of the helipad with his desert eagle pistol at Anna's back!

Sven sniffed the air and snorted loudly!

"He must have smelt me!" I thought.

At that moment Makarov turned around and saw Elsa who had an arrow locked into her Bow which was stretched at full stretch!

"It's over Makarov!" Elsa warned.

I checked the M16 and aimed it at Makarov's head.

"No, it's over for you!" Makarov replied.

Price and the others reached the top of the Helipad and were aiming their own weapons at Makarov and his guards.

"Surrender now Makarov or you will find a bullet in your brain!" Price snarled.

"No Price, you will surrender or death will come to Anna and the others!" came Hans's voice.

As Hans walked confidently onto the helipad, Makarov was distracted for just a moment, I gave a brief hand gesture and Elsa took aim at Hans whilst I took aim at Makarov. Then I squeezed the trigger on the M16, the assault rifle fired sending several bullets flying out of the muzzle and drilling themselves into Makarov's brain whilst Elsa let go of the Arrow sending it flying and burying itself in Hans's chest sending both men off the edge of the helipad and falling to the ground below, dead.

Elsa rushed over to help untie Anna whilst I untied Kristoff. Sven and Olaf didn't have any ties but there was evidence that they had been beaten very harshly.

"It's ok sis, I'm here" Elsa said in an effort to comfort her crying and still very pregnant sister.

Kristoff was helping Elsa carry Anna to the waiting CH 46 sea knight helicopter which Soap had called in.

"You saved us, I always knew you would!" Anna cried.

Sven limped over to the Helicopter and Olaf had already run onboard.

I smiled as Anna and Elsa sat and talked to each other.

"They are really close aren't they?" Soap asked.

"Yeah they are…" I said before I was cut off by a loud Splash! And Anna's screams!

I ran onto the chopper followed by Price, Soap and the rest of the squad.

"What's happening?!" I asked.

"The Baby's coming!" Anna managed to say before she screamed again!

"Get this bird in the air!" Price shouted to the pilot.

The Sea Knight lifted into the air and flew off at high speed towards a hospital.

The rest of the 141 were evacuating from the compound and some were pulling large pieces of equipment with them.

I then turned to see that Kristoff was squeezing Anna's hand and encouraging her to keep pushing!

I won't go into detail on what was happening but what I saw made me do the most embarrassing thing a man can do, faint in front of his wife.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Frozen War part 7**_

Luke POV

It had been a few weeks since TF 141, Elsa and I rescued Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven. Anna had given birth to not one but two Babies!

The first was called Kristoff JR or KJ and the other was called Joanna.

They were lovely things and the TF 141 soldiers awed at the sight of them.

With the equipment brought back from Makarov's compound, the scientists at the TF 141 base were able to build a portal back to Arrendale. Everyone in the 141 was waiting to see us off and they promised to visit Arrendale soon.

I shook the hands of General Shepard, Price, Soap, Ghost, Roach and Nikolai or should I say Sir General Shepard, Sir Price, Sir Mactavish, Sir Riley, Sir Sanderson and Sir Nikolai, Elsa had knighted them for their involvement in the battle. As the portal switched on and Elsa, Anna, The Babies, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and I went to walk into it, we turned and waved one last time before we walked through and emerged into the centre of Arrendale!

Everything seemed normal and people went around on their business without any problems whatsoever.

"Well, it has been one hell of an adventure!" I said.

"Yes, I agree it has been one hell of an adventure" Elsa agreed.

"Come on! We need to get KJ and Joanna into their new nursery!" Anna shouted cheerily as she skipped off towards the Castle.

Kristoff groaned and followed his over excitable wife towards the Castle, Olaf and Sven followed leaving Elsa and me standing in the middle of Arrendale alone.

"Shall we go after them?" I asked.

"Nah, let's take a walk first, we need to find the Hind and bring it back here" Elsa replied.

At that we began to walk Elsa playfully shoved me in the shoulder. I shoved back and we laughed and playfully shoved each other through the streets of Arrendale.

Maybe another adventure would come soon.

But that will be another story.

The End


End file.
